


Something

by liveonthesun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He looks back on that night and wonders what they were thinking, drunk more on hope and joy than on alcohol and acting like a couple of tipsy fourteen-year-olds.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Sure enough, [this universe](http://community.livejournal.com/exerciseunknown/3675.html) is alive and well in my head! Spoilers for basically the entire series. Betaed, once again, by the fabulous [](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/profile)[**ninamazing**](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/).

Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace.

It's something he's known for years now. He began to suspect it the night he met her, when Zak was passed out and they were both already drunk when she challenged him to shots. Her eyes were so bright that night, and her smile so wide. He had spent the entire time taking in her laugh and her mannerisms and wishing he could someday be half as lucky as Zak to find a girl like her.

So when she challenged him again, challenged him to frak her, his first thought was, _who's the lucky one now, brother?_

Later, as they stood at Zak's funeral, he felt sorry for that.

Even later, as Kara told him why Zak died the way he did, he wondered if Zak would still be alive if he had gone ahead and frakked her on the table that night.

Maybe everything would have changed.

+

It's something he shouted to the skies, screamed into the night and hoped the whole world would hear (even -- no, _especially_ Anders, passed out under the table from making the mistake of drinking with Kara.) He looks back on that night and wonders what they were thinking, drunk more on hope and joy than on alcohol and acting like a couple of tipsy fourteen-year-olds.

But there was something in the air that night that made him feel more alive than he had in years. That night, she was the Kara Zak had introduced him to, all bright eyes and wide smiles and challenges, and he remembered why he loved her in the first place.

+

It's something he whispered into her ear as she lay naked under him, her breathing heavy and her nails drawing lines over his back. She didn't answer him, but it made her kiss him even harder and deeper than she ever had before, so he knew it must have meant something to her.

+

It's something he tried to ignore when he was married to Dee, though no matter how hard he tried, he could never completely push Kara from his mind. Once or twice (or maybe more) he had said Kara's name during sex and he knows he called out for her in his sleep. Dee was gracious enough to never mention it: she knew he was trying, but the trying came hard.

He tried to apologize for it the first few times, but she would just smile bleakly and say, "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to marry you, Lee Adama," before rolling over and going to sleep.

He would lie awake and wonder how his life ended up this way, pondering through all the little things he could have done differently to make everything turn out the way it should have.

+

It's something he revels in now, as they're settled into their cabin. The sunset pours through the window as they clean up after dinner. He dries the last dish and she puts it in the cabinet and leans back against the counter. He looks at her for a few seconds and smiles at how perfect his life has become.

"Are you waiting for me to pull some kind of performance out of my ass?" she asks. "I remember a few drinking songs from Caprica if you'd like to reminisce about the old life."

"We're too young to have an old life," he says and then takes her face in his hands and kisses her lightly. When he pulls back, he sees that light in her eyes and that smile on her face. She puts a hand on the back of his neck and says softly, "Yeah, baby. I love you, too."

She says it often now, but for all the years she didn't, it never fails to make him love her all the more when she does.

He moves his hands to her waist and hoists her onto the counter, covers her mouth with his and relishes the sound she makes when he slips his hands under her shirt and his tongue into her mouth.

There has never been anyone like Kara Thrace and he's the luckiest frakking man to have ever lived because he belongs to her.

He knows she feels it more than she hears it when he says, "I love you," against her neck as they come together.


End file.
